


Project Love

by KinkshameNation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Project Runway (US) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkshameNation/pseuds/KinkshameNation
Summary: Fabio was probably the only other designer he could stand to be around for more than five minutes without getting a headache. He was different from the rest. More genuine. As he stared at the other’s face, he was taken aback by what he saw. He had never studied the other man this closely before, but he was… he was beautiful. Such a mix of contradictions. Smooth caramel colored skin, the roughness of his black beard. For a moment he wondered what that beard would feel like against his own skin. Dmitry was so distracted by that train of thought that he failed to notice the brown eyes that had met his own.





	Project Love

**Author's Note:**

> (or I Never Knew I Needled You)

It was late, and there was no one in the design studio besides Dmitry and Fabio. There was no sound except the occasional roll of thunder from the storm raging outside. Melissa-the-mediocre and Christopher-the-complainer had gone home early for the night after seeing the forecast, not wanting to get rained on. Dmitry was glad for it. They were too chaotic, too stressful for him to be comfortable around. Meh-lissa had no work ethic, and Christopher was, frankly, a disaster of a human. He looked up at the only other man still in the studio, working at the sewing machine across from him.

Fabio.

Fabio was probably the only other designer he could stand to be around for more than five minutes without getting a headache. He was different from the rest. More genuine. As he stared at the other’s face, he was taken aback by what he saw. He had never studied the other man this closely before, but he was… he was beautiful. Such a mix of contradictions. Smooth caramel colored skin, the roughness of his black beard. For a moment he wondered what that beard would feel like against his own skin. Dmitry was so distracted by that train of thought that he failed to notice the brown eyes that had met his own. 

Fabio smiled, and Dmitry followed the curve of his mouth, eyes tracing over the other man’s face and ending up staring into the other’s eyes. 

Dmitry let out a nervous laugh, blushing and looking back down at his own machine. This was not the time to be thinking about anything but his work. He dropped his head back down over his sewing machine. Work first. He could consider what might happen with Fabio later, afterwards. For now he would content himself with remembering the way that Fabio’s coffee-colored orbs had met his own grey eyes, and the heat that he had felt pass between them in that moment. 

He couldn’t calm down, his heart was racing and his skin felt hot. Images of Fabio in various states of undress were currently wreaking havoc on his concentration. Dmitry had seen him changing a few times when they were all sharing one house and he knew that underneath all of those tunics and vests was a thickly muscled body. Fabio was sweet and kind, but he was also strong enough to just pick up Dmitry and---

Dmitry looked up again from his work. This was not helping anything, and when he glanced over at Fabio’s workstation he saw that the other man was looking over at him. This time when their eyes met neither one looked away. They stayed like that for a long moment, staring across the room at one another. Staring across their abandoned garments that needed to be finished before they could do anything, if they were going to do anything at all. His eyes fell momentarily on Christopher’s corner. 

Ugh.

For someone the judges seemed to highly favor, the boy was an absolute mess. They were just a couple of days away from the finale and there were half started garments all over Christopher’s workstation. And the pieces weren’t even cohesive.  
Dmitry rolled his eyes and glanced back towards Fabio again, only to find that the other man was already looking at him. 

This time it was Fabio who let out a nervous laugh. 

A long silence filled the air with unnamed tension. 

“Hey--”

“So--”

Both of them started at once, each looking properly embarrassed.

“You go first,” Fabio said, a smile wrinkling the corners of his kind, brown eyes.

“I simply… wanted to ask if you would like to walk to the subway station together since it is almost time for us to leave,” Dmitry said, anxiously tapping his foot against the ground.

Fabio didn’t answer right away.

Well, shit.

He had read the atmosphere wrong. He shouldn’t have said anything. He stared hard at the ground, squeezing his eyes shut. Of course Fabio wouldn’t want to be seen with him. After all, who would want a pale twig like him? For all the bravado and confidence he exuded on air, he knew inside he was a total wreck.

“-try”

Fabio could do so much better than him.

“-mitry”

What had he even been thinking? He had made a complete idiot of himself. 

“Dmitry”

Dmitry jolted back to the present moment at the feel of a hand on his shoulder and the sound of his name. He flinched a bit, looking up into Fabio’s concerned face. Up? He was definitely taller than Fabio, so why- oh. Fabio was wearing heeled shoes today. Dmitry should have remembered this, he’d been admiring the effect on Fabio’s ass all day. 

“Hey, I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while,” Fabio said, pulling back his hand, “I would love to walk to the station with you. I didn’t respond right away because I was honestly surprised that you asked me. I thought you didn’t like me very much.”

“I do like you!” Dmitry blurted.

Fabio’s eyes sparkled with amusement at his outburst, and Dmitry looked away.

“I mean -- I don’t hate you” he stammered, his face going red.

And then the lights went out.

Perfect.

Dimitri's heart started beating fast, his blood went cold and his skin felt too tight. He hated this. The dark was scary. It reminded him of those times his father would get angry and lock him in the basement. He started shaking, a small whine making it past his lips.

And then he was enveloped by indescribable warmth.

“Hey, hey there. It’s okay. It was probably the storm, a generator should come on soon. The lights will be back on, or we can just go now and we’ll be out of the dark. The storm can’t knock out street lights, so they’ll be more light once we’re downstairs.” 

Dmitry was embarrassed beyond belief and made to exit the other’s embrace, but Fabio wasn’t letting go. It felt good to be held, and he didn’t regret the embrace when another crash of thunder had him clutching Fabio even closer. He buried his face into the other man’s chest, breathing in the deep, calm scent of his sandalwood cologne.

Fabio kept hold of him, rubbing soothing circles into his back and murmuring soft assurances. Just as Dmitry was beginning to calm down again, the hum of the generator turning on caught his attention. The room was soon awash with low light, illuminating the two men as they clung to each other. They each pulled away a bit, so they could each see the other fully.

Dmitry was amazed. They were so close, in a way that he had rarely been with anyone. He had never noticed how deep Fabio’s eyes were until now. It felt as if they saw through him, saw his soul. Not the petty diva he portrayed himself to be on the show, but his true self. His vulnerable self. The self that was too proud to make the first move. The self that feared rejection.

They spent what felt like an eternity looking into each other’s eyes, the gentle whirring of the generator and the soft susurrus of the rain outside the only sound. Dmitry wet his lips, his mouth feeling uncomfortably dry. Fabio’s eyes darted down, and his own tongue peeked out to mirror the movement. Dmitry was lost. His eyelids sank down, and he felt himself lean closer.

When their lips finally touched, it was as if the world had faded away until it was only the two of them. Fabio’s lips were warm and slightly chapped, cautious against his own. Dmitry wanted to deepen the kiss, but a motion from Fabio made him hesitate. 

“Are you sure about this?” Fabio whispered, pulling away enough to look into blue grey pools. 

Dmitry didn’t bother to answer, instead getting a firm grip on the back of Fabio’s neck and pulling him in for more. 

 

It was awkward at first, their teeth clacking together in their eagerness, but it didn’t take long for them to adjust. Their mouths moved languidly together, each learning the feel of the other. Dmitry felt Fabio’s tongue brush along the seam of his lips, seeking entrance. He gasped and Fabio took the opportunity to explore the inside of his mouth. 

Dmitry had been kissed before, but he had never had a kiss like this. It was intense. The heat. The sounds. Everything about this kiss was fire and passion. It was a conversation where no words were spoken. 

Not wanting to be passive, Dmitry let his own tongue reach out and intertwine with Fabio’s. Dmitry began to feel lightheaded for lack of air. He had to break away to catch his breath for a moment. Instead of retreating as well, Fabio continued in his exploration, moving his lips along the pale column of Dmitry's neck. This was a new feeling for Dmitry, and he was finding that he liked it. Liked Fabio. 

Dmitry shivered when he felt teeth graze a particularly sensitive spot right where the collar of his shirt brushed his collarbones. His hands moved to tangle in Fabio’s hair and he used his new grip to gently pull Fabio’s face back up to his. They set a feverish pace as their tongues battled for dominance. Fabio’s hands kept moving, roving over Dmitry's lithe form. Dimitri sighed into the kiss as one of the hands slowly but surely began to work its way underneath the hem of his shirt-

“Hey! Is anybody in here?”

The two men jumped apart as they were hit with the bright white beam of a flashlight. They both scrambled to fix their disheveled clothing, their faces beet red. 

Dmitry cleared his throat a bit before calling out, “We’re here!” in what he hoped was a normal voice. 

The light from the flashlight danced around the room as a person came closer. It was a rather short man, dripping wet, and wearing one of the grey security uniforms for the building. 

“What are you two doing in here?” he said once he got close enough, “Nobody is supposed to be in here.”

For a very brief moment, Dmitry thought that the man was asking what they had been doing in the room. His mind rushed back through the last few minutes, and his mouth stopped working entirely. 

“We are designers from the show Project Runway.” Fabio answered smoothly, “We were doing our last checks for tomorrow when the power went out.”

The man nodded in understanding, “Okay, well, you can’t stay here any longer. It’s a liability, especially with the power being out.”

“What about the storm?” Dmitry asked.

“I just came from outside, it’s calmed down a little. Still raining, but it’s not as bad as it was earlier. Getting around shouldn’t be too much of a problem. But look, you can’t stay here.” the security guard said.

“Okay, we’re going now,” Fabio replied, “If you could just give us a moment to collect our things.”

“Sure,” the man said easily, “just don’t take too long.”

Dmitry and Fabio each went back to their stations to gather their coats and bags, carefully putting away their work before returning to where the guard was waiting. He gave them both a once over. 

“Alright, you’ve got your things now. Time for you to leave.” 

The security man quickly ushered them to the door. Outside the rain was still pouring down. Dmitry was not looking forward to being soaked, looking out at the street ruefully.

“Come on” Fabio said.

Fabio gave Dmitry no time to protest, grabbing his hand, opening the door and running. Dmitry blushed as he felt the larger hand surround his. He was in shock as he was dragged through the door and into the storm, wide eyes taking in the beautiful form of the man in front of him. 

Fabio tugged on his hand and yelled, “Come on!”

Dmitry could barely hear him over the storm and the sound of his own heart. He pushed himself to run faster, trying his best to keep pace with Fabio instead of being pulled along behind him. They ran down various streets, splashing through the puddles on the soaked pavement and letting the rain that was still falling soak them to the skin until their goal was in sight.

They burst through the doors of the station, panting hard and soaked through. Fabio and Dmitry stopped to catch their breath, water dripping from their hair and clothes. They both looked at each other for a moment.

“Why did we do that?” Dmitry gasped out, shaking with the effort to contain his laughter.

“Our makeup is totally running” Fabio snickered, and the two collapsed into hysterics as they realized they probably looked crazy to the handful of other people in the station.

As they calmed down, Dmitry knew that he was more than just attracted to this man. Fabio’s kiss was still burning in his memory. He wanted to touch more. Taste more.

“Would y-- Would you stay with me tonight?” he asked, looking up into the depths of Fabio’s dark brown eyes.

Fabio hesitated, eyes going impossibly darker, “This has all happened pretty fast. I don’t want us to regret it”

“You’re right” Dmitry said, looking down, his wet clothes suddenly feeling much colder than before.

“I’m not saying ‘no’, Dmitry” Fabio said softly, lifting Dmitry’s chin so the other would look at him, “I just think we should talk about what we think we’re doing before we jump right in.”

Dmitry sighed and lifted a hand to gently break the other’s grasp, “I understand. Then, let’s talk. But we’ll go to my place, since it’s closer and I don’t think the subway is the best place to have this conversation, especially when we’re both wet and covered in whatever was in those puddles we ran through.”

Fabio nodded. “Also, there are a few people who are staring at us. I’ll go home with you and we can talk there, but I don’t want to promise you anything I can’t give.” 

With that, the two turned and headed down the stairs that would lead to the subway platforms. They did not talk for the duration of the trip, neither wanting to break the tenuous mood. Occasionally Dmitry would feel Fabio’s eyes on him, and he had to force himself to keep looking straight ahead. After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached his stop. 

“This is it,” he said, finally looking Fabio in the eyes.

They stepped off the train and made their way out of the station. The rain had stopped by now, and only the large puddles remained as evidence that it had been storming at all. 

They reached the door to Dmitry’s apartment. He stopped to dig through his pockets for his keys, but found himself hesitating even when they were in his hand. A wave of nerves rushed over him, and he clenched the keys so tight that they dug into the calluses on his palm. 

What if we talk and Fabio decides he hates me? What if he thinks I’m too desperate? What if he -Dmitry felt like a lump of cheap cotton polyester blend was caught in his throat- leaves?

Warmth enveloped Dmitry’s free hand and he looked over to Fabio in surprise. 

“Dmitry. This is so we can be honest with each other and with ourselves. It is not something for either of us to be afraid of,” Fabio said, smiling gently and bringing the hand he was still holding up to his lips for a kiss. Dmitry wanted to allow himself to get distracted by Fabio’s mouth right here at the front door, out where anyone could see them and before they discussed what they were thinking doing this with each other, and now. 

Blushing, Dmitry finally opened the door and walked inside, flicking the lights on as he went. He was in the living room when he heard the door close and lock. He sat on the hard contemporary leather couch and waited for the other to join him. Dmitry really didn’t know what to say to the other man, where to even start talking about his feelings. Fabio touched his hand. 

“Can you start by telling me about what you want out of this, or where you want this to go?” Fabio encouraged.

Shit. Had he spoken his thoughts aloud just then?

“I can go first if you’d prefer,” Fabio said before taking a deep breath and looking him in the eyes, “I like you Dmitry. I knew you were beautiful the moment I laid eyes on you, but you are so much more that. I’ve come to admire you as a person and respect you as a designer throughout our time together, and I want this to be more than a night of passion. I want to be your friend, your confidant, your lover. It’s okay if you do not feel the same, I would never want to force my feelings upon you, but I ask you to please consider it.”

Dmitry couldn’t breathe. Fabio wanted him? That couldn’t be right. He was pasty and skinny and rude, not to mention a bit of a diva. Who would want that as a lover?

“Dmitry,” Fabio said softly, reaching out to brush some of the hair back from Dmitry’s face, “You’re thinking too hard. Listen to your heart, really listen, and be honest about what you want, or don’t want.” 

“I want you,” Dmitry blurted, immediately cursing his traitorous mouth.

Fabio’s eyes widened a fraction and darkened, pupils dilating as he took in the furious blush working its way up Dmitry’s face, “Tell me how?”

Images of Fabio fucking him in various different positions all over the house sprung to the forefront of his mind, but he ignored them in favor of the tiny, neglected voice of his heart.

“Fabio. You are strong and beautiful and courageous, a fearless designer and always true to yourself. I am… difficult, to say the least. I have trouble addressing my feelings and I have too much pride to admit when I’m wrong sometimes. But if you’ll have me, I want to be with you as a lover.”

“Are you serious?” Fabio asked, eyes alight and leaning forward.

Dmitry’s blush was now to the roots of his hair and he turned his head from the adorable looking man saying, “D-Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Fabio leaned even closer, bringing the other’s face to his own. Deep brown eyes searched for answers in gray-green crystal. When Dmitry closed his eyes and tilted his chin upwards, Fabio took his cue and kissed the other man slowly.  
If their kiss in the studio had been sinful, a hot and dirty mix of teeth and tongue, this kiss was redemption all by itself. It was as if every languid slide of lips was poetry, and every shared breath a song. Fabio’s lips were warm and slightly chapped against his own and Dmitry thought he could exist forever in this one moment.

But the heat was building inside of him and he wanted more. Dmitry nipped Fabio’s bottom lip and kissed him lightly a few more times before pulling back and standing up.

Fabio looked up in confusion that quickly turned into lust when Dmitry peeled off the damp shirt that had been clinging to him the whole time and looked back at him, “Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?”

They made it as far as the bedroom door before they were making out like they needed each other to breathe. Dmitry worked Fabio’s shirt over his head so they were both half naked and sighed as Fabio worked his hot tongue down the length of his neck. He paused at the spot he had bit earlier, licking the flat of his tongue over the sensitive spot. Soon he was being lifted by strong arms and pinned against the wall. He let Fabio push him further into the wall, shoving his hips up into Dmitry’s body. Dmitry lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Fabio’s waist, letting the other man take his weight. Dmitry felt a flash of lust through his body at how easily Fabio was supporting him. Sure, Dmitry didn’t weigh very much, but the way that Fabio could take his entire body weight and keep him pinned so firmly...

They both gasped quietly when their cocks brushed against each other through their clothes. It had been a while since Dmitry had been intimate with someone like this and as a result he was sensitive, every touch sending electricity through him like a live wire.

He was painfully hard right now, his erection leaking precum and chafing uncomfortably against his leather pants. He needed them off. Now.

Feeling alongside his own body until he found the knob, he opened the door. He tightened his grip on Fabio’s hair and pulled until his mouth was level with Fabio’s ear.

“I need you,” he panted, placing small kisses into his neck and grinding down on Faabio to make the point clear.

Fabio groaned and murmured lowly, “Me vuelves loco, mi amor,” before carrying Dmitry through the door and all but throwing him on the bed.

“You make me crazy,” Fabio repeated, kneeling on the bed, “You fascinate me…”

He leaned over Dmitry and kissed him deeply, tongue mapping out the hot,wet cavern of his mouth. Dmitry’s gasps and moans were like music to Fabio’s ears. He wanted nothing more than to please his lover, to hold him underneath him, striving for release. . He kissed his way down to Dmitry’s dusky pink nipples and stopped to give them the appreciation they deserved. 

He placed an open mouthed kiss to one, licking and sucking the rosy bud between his teeth, while his hand explored the other, rubbing, teasing and pinching ever so lightly. Dmitry arched off the bed, bucking his chest up into the attentions of the other man. 

Fabio began to trail his kisses down Dmitry’s torso, hands running down the lithe body before him. He stopped to pay homage to the navel where a light trail of soft, dark hair began. Dmitry couldn’t help the startled laugh that came out of him when he felt a tongue in his belly button.

So, Dmitry was ticklish. Fabio would save that bit of information for later, when they had time to go slowly and learn the ways their bodies would react to each other. Right now, he was on a mission.

When he got to the waistband of Dmitry’s pants, he looked up at the other man. Dmitry was flushed and breathing hard, propped up on his elbows for a better view of what Fabio was doing. Fabio undid the button and zipper and his eyes widened. 

Dmitry was wearing nothing underneath. He had been going around all day like this, working next to Fabio, working next to the rest of the team with nothing underneath. 

He looked back up at Dmitry to find the other man smirking.

“Did you honestly think I could wear anything underneath pants this tight?” he said, one eyebrow lifting delicately.

Fabio smirked back, “Well, when you put it that way…”

It took longer than either of them cared to admit to get the leather pants peeled off of Dmitry. 

“This is why you should try skirts,” Fabio said after the struggle, “They’re much less restricting.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to get into my pants easier,” Dmitry said, defending his wardrobe choices, “Besides… My ass looks great in those.”

“Well,” Fabio said, voice dropping lower, “Can’t argue there.”

Fabio settled himself back between Dmitry’s thighs. Dmitry had gone a bit soft during the time it took to get his pants all the way off and Fabio looked forward to e-rectifying the situation. Lowering his head, he gave a few experimental licks to the tip of the half hard member. He could hear Dmitry’s breath catch, and he smiled slightly before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly.

This time, Dmitry moaned and his hips automatically lifted off the bed, his cock wanting nothing more than to be buried in the wet heat of Fabio’s mouth. Strong hands held Dmitry’s hips to the mattress to keep him from moving, but he was not denied for long. 

“Look at me, Dmitry.” Fabio whispered, letting the air from his words send shivers up Dmitry’s spine as he felt the puffs of warm air on his cock. 

Dmitry hadn’t realized his eyes were closed, but he opened them now. His breath caught as he took in the sight before him. Once he knew the other man was watching him, Fabio smirked and took him down to the root.

He didn’t scream. Dmitry was not a screamer, he was just very appreciative of Fabio’s talent. 

It was a very manly yelp at most. 

He definitely screamed. How could he not? Fabio was all flushed cheeks and fuckable lips, with the bedroom eyes and the hot, wet-- holy fuckkkkk.

He moaned when Fabio swallowed around him, his throat neatly enveloping the head of his dick. This was too much. If Fabio kept it up he would certainly keep IT up, but Dmitry wouldn’t be able to last more than a couple minutes. 

“F-Fabio, stop. I’m gonna co-me!” Dmitry panted out, voice cracking on his final words. 

Thankfully, but regrettably, Fabio took the warning and pulled off before Dmitry got too carried away from the feeling of Fabio’s incredible mouth on his cock. 

Fabio thought it was impossible for him to get any harder until he saw how utterly wrecked Dmitry looked. Hands gripping at the sheets, body writhing and searching for relief, a lovely pink full body blush, grey eyes nearly black with lust, kiss swollen lips, love bites littered up and down his lean form, nipples stiff and begging for attention, and to complete his debauched image: a hard cock, flushed red and wet from Fabio’s mouth and steadily leaking precum.

He nearly lost control when Dmitry looked back at him with heavy eyes and whined through his perfect mouth.

“Fabio… Please.”

Fabio had to have broken some record with how fast he scrambled out of his pants. If he wasn’t so damn horny, Dmitry probably would have laughed at the goofy picture the other made laying on his back and wriggling out of the last of his clothes, and almost falling out of the bed in the process.

But he was that horny, and dammit if he didn’t get that deliciously thick dick inside of him soon he was gonna take matters into his own hands... or fingers.

“Lube and condoms?” Fabio asked, tilting his head in question.

“Bottom drawer of the nightstand on that side,” Dmitry huffed impatiently. But his complaints melted away into a lecherous grin as Fabio leaned over the side of the bed to get the necessary items. 

Fabio had a great ass. He gave an appreciative stroke of his cock, snapping back to attention at the sound of a package being ripped open. For a second he was worried that the condoms he had wouldn’t fit Fabio, but he also got a kind of perverse pleasure from imagining Fabio’s dick straining against a too tight casing. 

Suddenly, he was being kissed slow and deep, losing himself to the sensations of the other man. Fabio’s hands were everywhere. Touching. Teasing. Every slide of his hands against Dmitry’s feverish skin was like an electric shock.

Fabio returned to his place between Dmitry’s thighs and looked up at him. Dmitry’s eyes were the only part of him half mast. Licking his lips, he locked eyes with Dmitry and sucked the tip of his beautiful pale cock before kissing and licking his way towards Dmitry’s cute little hole. He marveled at the pink hole, twitching under his touch as if winking at him, beckoning him closer. 

Without further delay, Fabio flicked his tongue against the rosebud. Dmitry arched and squirmed, but was held in place by Fabio’s muscular arms. Fabio teased at the entrance with the flat of his tongue. He stiffened his tongue and probed lightly, earning a sharp yelp from Dmitry that faded into a desperate moan as he dug his tongue further into his partner’s warm channel. 

Dmitry had never been eaten out this thoroughly before. The slick warmth of Fabio’s tongue and the way his beard felt against the sensitive skin around his ass was doing all kinds of things to Dmitry’s common sense. He moaned and writhed, trying to get closer. This felt better than sewing stretch velvet, better than the endorphin rush as he finished his work with minutes left to spare, better than anything he had ever experienced before. Much better than his own fingers, the times he had tried to work himself loose in this bed by himself, armed with only lube and thoughts of the blindingly attractive men he was competing against. 

Nestled between Dmitry’s legs, Fabio groaned at the absolutely filthy sounds that were pouring from Dmitry with every movement of his tongue. Not wasting any time, Fabio poured a bit of lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up before carefully sliding one past the tight ring of muscle. 

Fuck, he felt tight. 

The thought of that same tightness around his dick had Fabio finding himself harder than discrete math. Once Dmitry relaxed around the finger, Fabio started searching for his prostate. After a few long minutes inching slowly in, reaching and probing and gently curling his fingers inside the other man as Dmitry moaned above him, he knew he had found it. Dmitry had quieted down a bit as he got used to the finger stretching him, but at that moment he yelped and bucked his hips as though Fabio had touched a live wire inside of him. 

Fabio stroked Dmitry’s prostate in a flurry of different patterns to drown the man beneath him in pleasure. Fast paced jabs. Slow, hard presses. Light, teasing brushes. Dmitry was shaking with the effort to keep his legs spread under the overwhelming sensations. He barely registered that Fabio had managed to work a second and a third finger in, except for the fact that it wasn’t enough.

“Fabio, Fabio, please,” Dmitry whined, “please, I’m gonna come!”

Fabio looked at him with a positively devilish grin, “That’s the idea, love.”

Fabio was relentless, working his prostate and his cock until he fell apart in a most glorious orgasm that left Dmitry shaking apart under Fabio’s skilled fingers. 

Fabio carefully removed his fingers from Dmitry, knowing he was extra sensitive after coming, and laid himself out next to him. 

“That was…” Dmitry let out a little breathless laugh, “That was fantastic.”

Abruptly he turned to the smiling Fabio, eyebrows furrowing, “Wait, why are we not having sex right now?”

Fabio leaned over and kissed the tiny wrinkle that formed between Dmitry’s brows and gazed into his eyes, “I wanted to be sure you actually wanted it and you weren’t just caught up in the moment...And maybe I got distracted by how beautiful you are when you come.”

Dmitry blushed bright red, hissing out a curse in Russian before sitting straight up and looking down at Fabio, “For fucks sake, Fabio. I came because I was thinking about your thick cock, driving deep inside me. What do you require... a handwritten invitation?!”

This time it was Fabio who blushed at Dmitry’s words as he leaned back slightly, eyebrows raised.

Riding this new wave of confidence, Dmitry grabbed the lube from where Fabio left it on the bed and raised himself up on his knees.

“Forget it,” Dmitry muttered, straddling Fabio’s thighs, “I will just show you how much I want it since you don’t believe me.”

“Dmitry, wait, wha--” Fabio started, stopping at the quiet sound of a condom being ripped open.

Dmitry stroked Fabio’s cock back to full hardness, rolling on the condom with a gentle smirk, and liberally coating it with lube before positioning it at his entrance. Large hands gripped his waist, forcing him to meet Fabio’s eyes.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself to prove anything to me,” Fabio said.

“It hasn’t been that long since you stretched me, I’ll be fine. Besides,” Dmitry said, his gaze turning sultry, “I want to feel every. Single. Inch.”

As he spoke, Dmitry began dropping his weight down and working Fabio’s dick inside. He winced a bit at the initial stretch, but the slight burn only added to the pleasure. 

Fuck, Fabio was big.

When their hips finally met, Dmitry smiled down at Fabio. He felt so deliciously full that he wanted to savor it a bit. Not breaking eye contact with Fabio, he rolled his hips and gave an experimental squeeze. Fabio whimpered as he lost himself in the sensations. 

As Fabio looked at the man above him, he could not help but fall a little more in love with him. Who was this ethereal creature? A prickly, but sweet angel confessing his feelings one moment, and an unruffled vixen riding him like a pro the next. So full of contradictions. 

Fabio was pulled out of his reverie by Dmitry pulling up until he was almost free of Fabio’s cock and then sinking quickly down in a single smooth motion. Fabio groaned and tightened his hold on Dmitry’s hips. As Dmitry began riding him in earnest, Fabio couldn’t help but admire the view. 

Dmitry was fucking gorgeous. Fabio marveled at the flushed skin and messy hair of the firm, lithe body working himself on his dick. His hands slid up to tease nipples already flushed pink from kisses, causing Dmitry to falter in his movements and pulling the loveliest moad from his flushed, barely parted lips. 

Fabio couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly flipped their positions, elbows coming to rest on either side of Dmitry’s head as he stared deeply into his nearly black eyes. 

“You are so good, Dmitry,” Fabio whispered, kissing him softly, hips moving with slow, deep strokes.

Dmitry dug his nails into Fabio’s shoulders, reveling in the fullness that felt like it was building up, spreading the heat and pleasure into his entire body. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. Fabio’s name fell from his lips like a benediction, quiet and sacred. 

The way Fabio touched him, like he was something precious, something to be loved, made his chest twist with something warm and fluttery. This was not the rushed and needy fucking that he had been anticipating. This was making love, unhurried and thorough. 

The slower pace of this new, unhurried fucking meant that it look longer to bring the two men to the edge, but as the heat slowly built up more intensely than before, it felt completely worth the wait. As Fabio got closer to coming, he fisted Dmitry’s cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. He shouted Dmitry’s name as he spilled himself inside his partner, Dmitry’s walls still clenching and pulsing around him. 

Seeing Fabio so undone pushed Dmitry over the precipice as well, and the tight coil that had been building snapped, sending him spiralling into an earth shattering orgasm. He felt the kind of satisfied in a way that only comes from love… and getting good dick.

Fabio had already pulled out of him and gotten up to dispose of the condom. When he came back, he was holding a warm, wet towel.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I figured you wouldn’t want to get up…” Fabio said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Dmitry merely ‘hm’d and smiled contentedly.

Fabio chuckled and began to gently clean Dmitry with the towel before urging him under the comforter. He then put the towel in the hamper he had spotted earlier, along with their wet clothes that they had stripped out of earlier, although Dmitry’s shirt was nowhere to be seen. 

By the time Fabio was ready to go to bed, Dmitry was already dozing, warm and comfortable after his orgasms. After he slipped under the covers, Dmitry, who was facing away from Fabio, shifted himself backwards into the warmth until his back was flush with Fabio’s chest. Fabio felt his heart swell with an uncontainable fondness for the man next to him.

“Sweet dreams, mi cariño.” he whispered, his arm coming to settle around Dmitry’s waist as he drifted to sleep.  
\---------------------------------  
The first thing Dmitry noticed as his brain worked towards consciousness was the light. The second thing he noticed was the soreness he felt. It wasn’t bad, but it brought back memories that had him blushing. He was suddenly and acutely aware of the warm, very naked body next to him. He felt gentle fingers brush a strand of hair away from his face, and opened his eyes as he heard a deep voice whisper, “Morning, love.” 

Propped up on one elbow and smiling warmly down at him with melted chocolate eyes was Fabio.  
Dmitry groaned and covered his face with his hands. He didn’t regret what he did with Fabio, but he was a little self conscious about how he acted the night before. God, the things he had said. 

“Cariño, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Fabio asked, worry seeping into his tone.

“Nooooo,” Dmitry groaned, muffled by his hands, “I’m fine it’s just… embarrassing.”

He began to feel small kisses dropped on the backs of his fingers, but he stubbornly kept them where they were. All of a sudden, fingers were tickling his ribs and his hands flew away from his face as he laughed and tried to swat at the hands.

“Fabi-o, st-ha-stop it!” Dmitry wheezed, his abs hurting from laughing too much.

Then large hands were cupping Dmitry’s cheeks and turning him to look into deep brown eyes. 

“Dmitry,” Fabio said seriously, “Sex is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s okay to like and want it.”

Fabio grinned, “In fact,” he said, brushing a thumb across Dmitry’s cheekbone, “I sincerely hope you do, because next time I want you to be the one on top. I love how vocal you are, how desperate you get when you get close; it’s cute and unbelievably sexy.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Dmitry asked softly as he stared at the beautiful man in front of him. 

“I guess you just got lucky.” Fabio said with a small a kiss to Dmitry’s nose and a lopsided grin.

They laid in each other’s arms, blissed out and comfortable.

And then the wall across from them exploded in a flurry of bricks and plaster.

.

 

.

 

.

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding, my brother! ” boomed a deep voice.

Dmitry and Fabio froze in shock and confusion as a man wearing a red cape and a winged helm stepped through the hole in the wall. He was brandishing an enormous hammer at them as he continued speaking. 

“After you left Asgard, I searched the nine realms in order to find you, Loki, when I received word that you’d been sighted in midgard of all places. What is the meaning of this? … and who is that mortal?”

Dmitry and Fabio were still frozen, gaping, when suddenly Dmitry was more pissed off than he was scared. “Excuse me, but what? The fuck? I know nothing of this Loki, but how dare you intrude into my home! Bursting through the wall like the Americans’ Kool Aid man!” 

Dmitry lost control of himself, shifting to rapid fire Russian. Only his first language could express his rage towards this man, interrupting his time, breaking into his house, ruining his morning with Fabio. 

When he made to get up to trounce the caped intruder, Fabio held him back.

“Dmitry, what are you doing? He has a hammer, he came in through the WALL!” Fabio whispered in panic as he restrained the still struggling Dmitry.

“I DO NOT CARE” Dmitry yelled, “HE BROKE MY APARTMENT AND HE INTERRUPTED CUDDLE TIME!”

Thor who had been standing there looked more and more confused. The more he looked at the pale man before him, the less it seemed like it was actually Loki. But… what? Then who was this?

“You are not Loki? Truly?” Thor asked, pointing his hammer as the pair.

Dmitry swore again and attempted to break out of Fabio’s hold once more, “You IMBECILE, breaking into people’s homes when you don't even know if you are right! I do not know who THE HELL Loki is, but if you do not exit my home RIGHT NOW, I will show you how we treat uninvited guests in my home country!” he shouted, his face red with rage.

Fabio looked at him in awe.

Thor looked taken aback.

“Very well. It would appear I was mistaken. I offer my sincerest apologies.” Thor said, lowering his hammer and stepping back.

“GET. OUT.” Dmitry spat.

“Sorry about the wall, I was a bit overzealous.” Thor said as he swung his hammer around before disappearing in a flash. 

“Ridiculous.” Dmitry seethed, “Stupid man... with his tacky cape and armor.”  
“Babe,” Fabio said in wonder, “That was-- god, that was insanely hot! He came in with a fucking huge ass hammer and you just--”

Dmitry cut him off with a deep kiss before he pulled back and asked, “Remember what you said about ‘next time’?”

Fabio nodded, catching on.

“How about having that ‘next time’ now?” Dmitry questioned with a smirk.

“God yes.” Fabio moaned as Dmitry began nipping and sucking at sensitive places on his neck.

They both knew that they would have a lot to deal with once the police arrived about the hammer guy and the hole in the wall, but for this moment, it was just them.

\----------------------------

Late that night, after the hole had been covered up and Fabio had fallen asleep, Dmitry walked over to the window by the kitchen and stared up at the sky.

“Always so simple...Brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be way longer than what we first thought it would be. We had fun with this project so we hope you have fun reading this.


End file.
